Life Sucks but Love Rocks
by Israfel.R
Summary: Gaara's school life is stupid, actually his life is stupid. So why does the new emo boy change his out look on things? And why does love have anything to do with making your life more interesting? Gaara has no idea but will find out. NxG Yaoi discontinue
1. Hello, evil world

A/N: Another story that might not finish…This time it's a Neji and Gaara yaoi! YAY! Umm… It's in Gaara's POV!!! (point of view if you didn't know)

_**Warning: This fanfiction contains yaoi, murder, blood, stereotyping, and bad language. **_

_If you read my other story with Gaara and Neji and you realized WTF? Why not continue that one? Well, people, I have lost my interest in it…I forgot the story line. Yes…I know…I suck…_

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**1****章**

I sat there. Yes, I was sitting. Where was I sitting? In the goddamn lunchroom. I hate lunch. I don't even eat. Why am I here then? Oh, yeah…Cause of Naruto. The damn bitch just can't handle sitting by himself, or just coming with me to the library. No, he has to eat food and I have to be with him.

"So, Gaara. Are you sure you're not hungry?" Naruto asked me, stuffing his face with pizza.

I glare at him. "That food, that you are eating, could be part of an experiment gone wrong." Naruto looked at the food in his mouth, then shrugged as if to say it's no be deal. "If you end up in a coma because of that, I'm going to laugh."

Naruto's eyes widen at my comment. "Oh man! You're going to laugh? I didn't even know you can."

I roll my eyes and look around. So noisy. Why do people have to talk? Why can't they just sit still and be quite? I spot Sasuke Uchiha sitting with some sluts with no boobs, thinking that they do and trying to show off. I mean, it's just really sad that they think they do.

"Your boyfriend is looking this way." I tell Naruto.

Naruto looked around, then stopped and glared at me, not as good as of a glare I give; but an okay one. "That's mean, Gaara!"

"Who said I was nice?" I ask him.

"I hate you."

"Okay then." I stand up to leave. "Goodbye then."

"EH?!" Naruto yelled. "NO! JUST JOKING!"

I roll my eyes and sit down. "Shut up, Naruto. You sound like a girl losing her boyfriend."

Naruto glared at me.

I just sigh hoping this period will end soon.

"You know, Gaara. I never seen you looking for a girlfriend." Naruto slyly said to me. I glance at him then look away. "Come to think of it…You never look at girls."

I glance at him. "What are you getting at?"

Naruto grinned. "Well, I'm just saying…" He moved closer to me. "Are you gay?" He whispered.

I felt my lips twitch. "You got to be joking me…" I tell him. "Why would you think that? I don't think I'm gay."

"Well, you don't have to get all defensive about it…"

"I'm NOT getting defensive…"Oh my god…I know where this is going…I glare at Naruto, whom was standing up. "Don't…you…dare…" I warn him.

Naruto took a deep breath and began to sing out loud:

"IF YOU WERE GAY  
THAT'D BE OKAY.  
I MEAN 'CAUSE, HEY,  
I'D LIKE YOU ANYWAY.  
BECAUSE YOU SEE,  
IF IT WERE ME,  
I WOULD FEEL FREE  
TO SAY THAT I WAS GAY  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)"

"Are you done?" I groan as I realized everyone was looking at us. Naruto stared at me. "What?!?"

He then smirked and sang again:

"IF YOU WERE QUEER

I'D STILL BE HERE,

YEAR AFTER YEAR

BECAUSE YOU'RE DEAR  
TO ME,"

"Shut up…" I growled.

"AND I KNOW THAT YOU

WOULD ACCEPT ME TOO,

IF I TOLD YOU TODAY,  
"HEY! GUESS WHAT,  
I'M GAY!"  
(BUT I'M NOT GAY.)  
I'M HAPPY  
JUST BEING WITH YOU."

"Naruto…"

"SO WHAT SHOULD IT  
MATTER TO ME  
WHAT YOU DO IN BED  
WITH GUYS?"

"NARUTO!" I shouted.

"IF YOU WERE GAY  
I'D SHOUT HOORAY!

AND HERE I'D STAY,

BUT I WOULDN'T GET  
IN YOUR WAY.

YOU CAN COUNT ON ME  
TO ALWAYS BE  
BESIDE YOU EVERY DAY,  
TO TELL YOU IT'S OKAY,  
YOU WERE JUST BORN  
THAT WAY,  
AND, AS THEY SAY,  
IT'S IN YOUR DNA,  
YOU'RE GAY!"

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" I yelled.

"But if you were gay." Naruto said, acting innocent.

Everyone was laughing, and I mean everyone. Why is Naruto such an idiot! "I'm going to kill you…" I tell him, glaring. I stand up to attack. "YOU DIE NOW, BITCH!" I yelled pointing at his face.

Naruto then panicked and run out of the lunchroom. I counted to five then ran after him, I always give my pry a chance to run. My black baggy pants with chains, I bought off of Vampire Freaks, was slowing me down a bit, but I'll get him. Oh I'll get him. I saw a person in orange run to the main office. I grin. "Trying to see if I won't attack you in the office, eh? Well too bad!"

I ran faster. God…Don't wear hoodies in the nicely warmed up school, I'm dieing of heat and now running. I saw Naruto look around and I grinned. He turned around the second I jump him and I landed on him with him between my legs. I glare at him.

"Oh…Umm…Hi Gaara." He smiled.

"Shut up, fucker." I growled.

Naruto kept smiling, though. "I love it when you talk dirty to me."

I roll my eyes. "Shut up!" I point at him. "YOU DIE TODAY!"

"OMFG!" I heard a girl.

"So kawii!" Another screeched.

"YAOI!" Said another.

I turn my head to see a group of girls…And not any girls…Yaoi fan girls. The scariest there is in the world of fanism. Why does God do this to me? Why so many fan girls in this school that likes gay guys? Why? If Sasuke was gay he still will be popular. Damn him and his pretty girl looks! DAMN HIM!

"Can I take a picture?" The first one asked; that was pretty psycho looking with multi color hair.

"Umm…No…" I tell them. I get off Naruto before they drool up an ocean, and I don't even know how to swim, so it'll suck if that happens.

"GAARA! NARUTO!" The principal yell at us. I turn to her and see an emo looking girl with long blonde hair and whitish eyes. "IN MY OFFICE! NOW!"

"But…" Naruto started.

"NO!" She yelled, no correction, screamed at us.

I glare at Naruto. Naruto looked at the emo girl. "What about her?" He pointed.

"Naruto…" she sighed. "This person is Neji Hyuuga."

"So?"

"Neji is a boys name." She tells him.

"Why would a girl have a boys name?" Naruto asked, looking at me.

I shrugged. "Maybe she's a lesbian?"

"No!" The principal yelled at us. "Hyuuga is a male!"

I look a this "Neji". "You look like a pussy." I tell him.

"And you look like a goth trying not to be goth." _He_ tells me.

I smirk. "Touché."

He smirked back.

I lean over to Naruto. "I like him already."

"I knew you where gay." Naruto grinned.

I growled at him and look at the principal. "Can I kill him?"

"Why, Gaara…" She asked sounding not interested cause I ask this question almost every day.

"He called me gay and sang the gay song." I tell her, sounding childish.

"So?"

"Naruto's gay and said he wasn't!" I have no idea where this is going but what the hell?

She sighed and looked at Neji then at us and smirked. "I won't give you detention for fighting if you help Neji."

"Deal." Naruto and I tell her.

"Okay…Run along then."

The principal, whatever her name is, walks to her office leaving us boys alone. Wait…where's the yaoi fan-girls? Maybe left after realizing that the boys aren't going to have school sex.

"So…" Naruto glances at Neji. "You're new?"

Neji nodded. "I moved with my uncle, recently after something happened."

"Emo stuff?" I asked him.

He smirked, a very sexy smirk. "Yes…Emo stuff."

"So!" Naruto jumped to Neji and wraped his arms around the brown hair boy. "You're emo?"

Neji shrugged. "More or less."

"Know the emo song?"

Neji shock his head.

"Well, I'll teach you it while showing you around."

I rolled my eyes. "Poor you." I tell Neji. "You are part of the Out Cast now."

Neji looked at me. "Huh?"

"You'll see." I sighed.

And that's how Neji Hyuuga became our friend without knowing what terrible thing it was.

TBC?!?!?!?!

A/N: YES! I love this story and I actually might continue it! So read and review! Oh…wait…you did read this…umm…REVIEW THEN! Whooo! I will give you an invisible cookie if you do! Oh and the song isn't mine. It's from a play called Avenue Q and the song is called "If you where Gay". So yeah...


	2. WAZ UP, UKE!

A/n: I'm so glad that people like this story! It makes me feel warm and tingly inside! And to those whom review! You got the invisble cookie! Now go find it!

I forgot to say that **_I don't know Naruto_**. It's kind of obvious that I don't own the comic anyways because I won't be writing fanfics…

_I would be now changing from POV (point of view, if no one knew that) from now on. The first chapter is like an intro. And if seems confusing that's because I'm in a pissed off mood._

**2****章**

**/Neji POV/**

Ahhh! That song is stuck in my head! I hate Naruto! Making that song stuck in my brain! It's a mean song to emos! Sure some emos are like that but I'm not! I'm not a cutter! I'm not a cross dresser! I don't think I look like a girl! I think I look quite manly…

_I'm an emo kid, non-conforming as can be  
you'd be non-conforming to if you look just like me  
I have paint on my nails and make-up on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs  
'cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag  
I call it freedom of expression most just call me a fag  
'cause their dudes look like chicks, their chicks look like dykes  
'cause emo is one step below transvestite_

Agh! The song! It's killing me! Why Naruto! I'm going to kill him.

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo_

The song is pure evil! Who ever made it should die and burn in hell! It's making fun of emos! Not all emos act like that!

"You okay, Neji?" I heard my new friend, Gaara -even if he doesn't want me to call him my friend but in my mind it's okay, right?-, asked me. "You look like you're in pain. Dieing a very painful death."

I look at him from my notes; we have some of the same classes because even though I'm a year older I still need some of the classes. "The song… It's suck in my head."

"Oh…" Gaara looked around for a second and then at me. "Think of another song then." I give him a look, like no way. "Okay…Think of a rhyme."

"What kind?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Thanks for your help…" I muttered.

"That's the only reason I live." Gaara said, looking back at the teacher, "Oh, and to make people's lives suck."

_I'm dark and sensitive with low self-esteem  
the way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sister's mascara now I'm grounded for a week  
sulking and writing poetry are my hobbies  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
girls keep breaking up with me, it's never any fun  
they say they already have a pussy, they don't need another one_

I was walking with Gaara to our next class. It's Health class and once we got there, Naruto and some people where in the back. I glare at Naruto, not wanting to sit next to him but not wanting to sit by myself. I take a seat next to Gaara and a weird looking boy with sunglasses; I thought people can't wear them in school?

"Hey, Neji!" Naruto smiled, looking hyperactive. Who can be hyper during school? "These are my other friends!" I look at them. "That's Shino," The weird boy I'm sitting next to, "Kiba," The brown spiky hair one, "Shikamaru," The one sleeping, "Choji," The fat one, "And Hinata." I glare at the goth looking one.

"Hinata…" I almost growled.

She didn't even say anything, just looks down.

"You know her?" Naruto asked me.

"Baka…" The sleepy one mutters, with his head still down. "Last name is Hyuuga, both same color eyes."

"Oh…" Naruto said and looked at me. "OH! It's true!"

"No, duh…"

I look at all of them. Why couldn't I be the emo kid with no friends? They're just really weird. I mean, look at them! They look weird, too!

_stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
dye in my hair and polish on my toes  
I must be emo  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo_

"Naruto…" I say to him.

"Hmm?" He answered, an eyebrow raised.

"I hate you…"

"EH!?! WHY? WHAT DID I DO?" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto! Shut up!" The teacher yelled at him.

Naruto frowned. "Why?" He said back to a normal tone, that hasn't got us into trouble yet.

"That stupid song is stuck in my head." I glare at him.

"Don't worry." Kiba told me, smirking. "Shino has that song stuck in his head, too."

/**Shino's POV/ **(Inside his mind! OMFG!)

_when I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I told my friends I bleed black and cry during classes  
I'm just a bad, cheap imitation of Goth  
you can read me "Catcher in the Rye," and watch me jack off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
if I said I like girls I'd only be half right_

_I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo  
screw XBOX I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like to whine and hate my parentals  
I must be emo  
me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo_

I hate Naruto…

**/Naruto's POV/**

"So!" I pouted. "It's just a song!"

"Naruto." Gaara's scary voice sends a chill down my spine. "Shut up…"

"BUT!"

"Naruto!" The teacher yelled. "Be quiet!"

I look at the teacher. "Sorry."

"Really?" She asked. I nodded. "I don't believe you and just for that I'm now choosing your partner."

"EH?!? Partner!?! In what!" I asked.

"For your baby." She said simply.

"BUT!"

"Sasuke." She looked at the bastard. "You're Naruto's partner."

"WHAT!" I shouted with the half the class, the girls.

Sasuke stood up and looked at me.

"But he'll turn Sasuke gay!" Some girl said.

"Sasuke is gay!" I tell them.

"NO!" She shouted.

"Why doesn't he look at girls, you stupid bitch, oh wait…Cause you girls look like sluts!"

"Naruto!" The teacher yelled at me.

"Anko-sama." Sasuke interrupted.

"God, he's so Japanese." I whisper to my friends. "Why do girls like him? Don't Japanese men have small dicks?"

Kiba giggled.

Sasuke glared at me. "Anko-sama, I'll be Naruto's partner."

"Okay." Miss. Anko smiled.

"I'm so going to turn him gay." I whispered to my friends.

"NO!" The girl next to me yelled.

"God." Gaara sighed. "Girls are such sluts."

"And that's way you're gay!" I smiled at Gaara.

He glared at me.

"Okay," Anko sighed. "Now everyone choose a partner."

I glare at everyone, envying them cause they can choose who they want to be. Little bitches are lucky…

Shino and Kiba became partners, Choji and Shika, Hinata choose some random guy, and Neji and Gaara were pretty much stuck together. I think all my friends are gay. I mean I do sense that gay vibe, that or I really hungry.

"So, what is the kids name." Sasuke asked, looking down at the paper the teacher gave us.

"I dunno…" I sighed. "Is it a boy?"

Sasuke shrugged. "I guess…"

"Let's call him Bou." I smiled.

"That's a stupid name." Sasuke said, looking at me.

"NO! It's cute! Like that guy from that band!" I glare at him.

"Whatever…" He said, writing the name down.

"…"

I stared at Sasuke. He looked up at me. "What?"

"You're the uke." I tell him.

"Excuse me?"

"The uke." I grinned. "The bottom. You have to be the uke."

He glared at me. "Why." He growled.

"Your name has uke in it, S-A-S-U-K-E. So you're the uke." I nodded, crossing me arms.

"No way! That's stupid!"

I grinned and lean into Sasuke. "But…Uke's are cute and girly, and last time I checked…You're the girly one out of us."

He frowned at me, but didn't back up. Sasuke looked down at the paper and I could see a little tint of red on his face.

**Phase one: COMPLETE!**

TBC?!?!?!?!

A/N: W00t! Finished chapter! Sorry it took so long! I suck at typing! No…I just wasn't sure what to type. No more songs will be on for a while…maybe like until chapter four…LOL…Sorry…Music is my life cause I really don't feel like buying a new one. And I don't own the Emo song! So yeah…Tell me what you thought! Next chapter is going to get better…I think.


	3. You don't own this channel

A/N: Yes! Chapter three! This chapter is pretty based on things in my life…kind of… If I was a boy…So Mr. Sabaku is like my mother! So…yeah! It's going to suck!

So, the pairing of the story are:

**Gaara and Neji**

**Naruto and Sasuke**

**Choji and Shikamaru**

**Kiba and Shino**

Yeah…I'm not sure who is the uke or seme. Only for the Naruto and Sasuke pairing, Naruto is the seme, cause of what I wrote in chapter two.

_**SO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT FOR A SEME AND UKE!!! **_

Oh and there will be more pairings posted later!

**3****章**

**/Gaara's POV/**

At the end of school Naruto and I were going to walk to his house, so I can change my cloths. I'm not aloud to wear black. It's my father's rule. I think he's on drugs or something. Black is a very common color and many people wear it, not only goths, but since I wore so much of it I can't wear it any more. It sucks because it's like one of my favorite colors and now I can't wear it anymore. So, I go to Naruto's and change into black. Though my father is not home until seven, I still change there. Really confusing, actually but I deal with it.

"Naruto," I start a conversation with my friend. "What do you think of Neji?"

Naruto shrugged. "I don't know. We'll have to hang out more to see. Should we find a party to go to?"

I shrugged. I don't like parties that much but I still go, just to eat most of the time.

"I heard there's going to be a party at Sasuke's. He's brother, Itachi, is throwing one." He sighed. "But you know those emo parties."

"I didn't know emo's could party." I tell him. Really I don't know.

"Yeah," He said, looking up. "What is an emo party?"

"Maybe we should check it out." I shrugged.

"Yeah!" Naruto jumped. "It'll be cool!" He grinned at me. "We'll have to blend in though." I nodded. "So! I'll find out when it is and then we'll all go!"

"Whatever…"

_**/Gaara's lovely home!/**_

Temari was getting ready for work when I got to home. Temari is working to get out of this hell house, which I think is a great idea. I would run away but Kankuro needs someone, my brother is useless without me. Sighing, I place my bag down and go to the kitchen, which I'm greeted by my dog, Shukaku. Well, kind of. Shukaku just walked up to me and sniffed my leg and went to sit on the sofa. I go my left over brownie and sat next to my dog, watching Fuse with my brother. Shukaku laid his head on my lap, also enjoying the music videos.

"Gaara," Temari tells me, while getting ready. "I made dinner and I want you to eat some, okay? Dad should be home soon." Temari walked to me and went to kiss my head; I move away from her, she sighs. It's a routine we go through every day. "Kankuro. Be nice to Gaara." She warns him.

"WHAT!" Kankuro turned at look at her. "Gaara is mean to me!"

She glares at him. "Be nice."

He sighs. "Fine…"

"See ya!" She smiled and left.

I just love watching TV. Though the letters TV reminds me of something else, I still love it; much better then actually doing things.

Just then the TV said:

**You do not own this channel**

I look at Kankuro. He looked at me. He picked up the remote and changes the channel again.

**You do not own this channel**

"Try channel five." I tell him.

He does.

**You do not own this channel**

"What the fuck!" Kankuro half yelled. "Why isn't it working!"

"Maybe dad took the satellite out…" I said to him.

"Why?" He asked, looking at me. "I'm only failing three classes, English, Spanish, and PE. You?"

"Spanish and English, it's only two." I shrugged

"Damn, those two classes."

I sighed and pet Shukaku. "He did say that I don't do my homework he'll take it away."

"BUT IT'S ONLY TWO CLASSES FOR YOU!"

I shrugged. I look at my lightly colored dog. "It's not my fault…"

"Hey…It's okay. Dad is just fucked up." I look up at him, he was smiling.

"Thanks…" I muttered.

"Anyways…" He said, clearing his throat, I mean hello! We just had an awkward brotherly love moment! "Want to watch Dawn of the Dead?"

"Sure."

**/Neji's POV/**

My uncle maid greets us at the door; Hinata not speaking at all, and me just glaring at her. I hate it here. I hate my uncle. I hate this town. I hate this school!

I don't care what would happen to me if my uncle didn't take me; I rafter live in a foster home or orphanage then this place.

But I guess it's okay.

I kind of have friends now.

I walk pass my uncle's room to my room, near Hinata's. I slam my door close and lock it. I throw my black book bag across the room then went to my closest. Emo look not so good. About everyone made fun of me, even my "friends"! What's up with that. I have lots of different color clothing, maybe I should look more…Goth/prep. Maybe that'll be a new style! A weird one but still!

I'll just surprise them at school then.

**/Gaara's POV/**

I told my brother that I'm taking a shower and to watch Shukaku. Running the hot water I stare at my reflection. Why would he do that? Is he trying to make my childhood suck? I'll get him back and I know the best why to do so, and if that doesn't work…I have a lot more choices. I grin; I'll have so much fun doing this "project". And maybe some people will get to see a new side of me.

I take a slow, long shower. Letting the hot water relates my muscles. I hate my dad. Maybe to other's it's stupid, but still. I hate my dad.

Once I get out of the shower my father was talking to Kankuro. I just walk to my room and get dress for bed. I don't feel like looking at him, I might do something stupid.

"Gaara," My dad called. "You don't say hello anymore?"

"I don't want to!" I snapped. Oh shit… I bite my lip.

"Why not?" He asked, like in a mocking tone, that bastard.

I take a deep breath. "I'm just tired. Good night."

I walk to my bed and turn the lights off. I take out my cell and go on AIM.

Naruto's on.

**DesertBlood: **What's up?

**Orangeninja: **HIYA! GAARA! I FOUND OUT ABOUT THE PARTY!

**DesertBlood: **Why are you talking in caps?

**Orangeninja: **I AM?

**DesertBlood: **' I'm not in the mood to play, Naruto

**Orangeninja: **Dad problems?

**DesertBlood: **yes…So what about the party?

**Orangeninja: **Sexy Itachi asked me to go to the party! I almost cum in my pants when he asked!

**DesertBlood:** EWW! To much details!

**Orangeninja: **I'm in love! Anyways…I asked if I could bring friends and he said yes. Lee's coming too! Bringing the booze! YAY!

**DesertBlood: **cool. So, when is it?

**Orangeninja: **ON FRIDAY!

**DesertBlood: **I'm there. My dad isn't coming home that day.

**Orangeninja: **SWEETNESS! Do you think Itachi will give me a bj?

**DesertBlood: **Good night, Naruto…

I logged out before he could say anymore. Naruto has a little problem…Whatever. Hmm…I never had beer before…I wonder what it taste like.

TBC?!?!?!?!

A/N: Finished chapter! Okay…So people review, I know this chappy sucks and well, I'm going to make next one really good, or try. SO! AGAIN! **REVIEW OR DIE! **

And remember…

_**SO VOTE FOR WHO YOU WANT FOR A SEME AND UKE!!! **_


End file.
